The automatic data collection (ADC) arts include numerous systems for representing information in machine-readable form. For example, a variety of symbologies exist for representing information in barcode symbols, matrix or area code symbols, and/or stacked symbols. A symbology typically refers to a set of machine-readable symbol characters, some of which are mapped to a set of human-recognizable symbols such as alphabetic characters and/or numeric values. Machine-readable symbols are typically composed of machine-readable symbol characters selected from the particular symbology to encode information. Machine-readable symbols typically encode information about an object on which the machine-readable symbol is printed, etched, carried or attached to, for example, via packaging or a tag.
Barcode symbols are a common one-dimensional (1D) form of machine-readable symbols. Barcode symbols typically comprise a pattern of vertical bars of various widths separated by spaces of various widths, with information encoded in the relative thickness of the bars and/or spaces, each of which have different light reflecting properties. One-dimensional barcode symbols require a relatively large space to convey a small amount of data.
Two-dimensional symbologies have been developed to increase the data density of machine-readable symbols. Some examples of two-dimensional symbologies include stacked code symbologies. Stacked code symbologies may be employed where length limitations undesirably limit the amount of information in the machine-readable symbol. Stacked code symbols typically employ several lines of vertically stacked one-dimensional symbols. The increase in information density is realized by reducing or eliminating the space that would typically be required between individual barcode symbols.
Some other examples of two-dimensional symbologies include matrix or area code symbologies (hereinafter matrix code). A matrix code machine-readable symbol typically has a two-dimensional perimeter, and comprises a number of geometric elements distributed in a pattern within the perimeter. The perimeter may, for example, be generally square, rectangular or round. The geometric elements may, for example, be square, round, or polygonal, for example hexagonal. The two-dimensional nature of such a machine-readable symbol allows more information to be encoded in a given area than a one-dimensional barcode symbol.
The various above-described machine-readable symbols may or may not also employ color to increase information density.
A variety of machine-readable symbol readers for reading machine-readable symbols are known. Machine-readable symbol readers typically employ one of two fundamental approaches, scanning or imaging.
In scanning, a focused beam of light is scanned across the machine-readable symbol, and light reflected from and modulated by the machine-readable symbol is received by the reader and demodulated. With some readers, the machine-readable symbol is moved past the reader, with other readers the reader is moved past the machine-readable symbol, and still other readers move the beam of light across the machine-readable symbol while the reader and machine-readable symbol remain approximately fixed with respect to one another. Demodulation typically includes an analog-to-digital conversion and a decoding of the resulting digital signal.
Scanning type machine-readable symbol readers typically employ a source of coherent light such as a laser diode to produce a beam, and employ a beam deflection system such as an rotating or oscillating mirror to scan the resulting beam across the machine-readable symbols. Conventional laser scanning systems employ progressive symbol sampling.
In imaging, the machine-readable symbol reader may flood the machine-readable symbol with light, or may rely on ambient lighting. A one-dimensional (linear) or two-dimensional image (2D) capture device or imager such as a charge coupled device (CCD) array captures a digital image of the illuminated machine-readable symbol, typically by electronically sampling or scanning the pixels of the two-dimensional image capture device. The captured image is then decoded, typically without the need to perform an analog to digital conversion.
A two-dimensional machine-readable symbol reader system may convert, for example, two-dimensional symbols into pixels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,852 issued to Krishnan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,883 issued to Batterman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,974 issued to Ackley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,944 issued to Manine, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,930 issued to Massieu, et al.
Regardless of the type of data carrier used, their usefulness is limited by the capability of a data collection device (such as a matrix code reader, bar code reader, and the like) to accurately capture the data encoded in the machine-readable symbol. Optical data collection devices are directional in nature—such devices need to be optimally positioned in order to accurately read the data on the target symbol. If the data collection device is pointed askew to the symbol, for example, then the data may not be read or may be read incorrectly. The inability of an inexperienced user to skillfully position the data collection device also contributes to the directional limitations of such devices, thereby further contributing to the chances of erroneous or missed data readings.
Furthermore in many situations, the acquisition beam (e.g., the scanning beam the context of a scanner type symbol reader, the flood illumination beam in the context of an imager type symbol reader, or other light beam that is output by the data collection device to read the target symbol) from the data collection device is invisible or has low-visibility. The invisibility or low-visibility of the acquisition beam adversely affects the user's ability to determine whether the data collection device is optimally positioned at a target symbol. This drawback becomes quite apparent in a situation where the user has to specifically locate and accurately read a particular individual symbol among several different symbols that are clustered near one another, such as when large quantities of inventory are stacked on a shelf. In such a situation, the user needs to carefully operate the data collection device to ensure that the desired symbol (rather than an adjacent symbol) is being read.
To assist the user, many data collection devices use an aiming beam (sometimes referred to as a “spotter beam”) in addition to the acquisition beam. For example with imager type symbol readers, the aiming beam can be a plurality of light beams (such as laser light) that provide one or more spots, boxes, crossing dots, or some other 2D pattern, so as to assist the user in roughly identifying the intended target area. The aiming beam is typically provided by way of a separate electronic circuit and/or by an electronic circuit that outputs a flashing light having a fixed frequency. Once the aiming beam has identified the target area for the user, the user can activate the acquisition beam to capture an image the symbol.
There are drawbacks to using these types of aiming beams for imager type symbol readers. One drawback is that there are added costs and complexity associated with providing a separate dedicated electronic circuit to operate the aiming beam in a manner that ensures deactivation of the aiming beam prior to image acquisition, since an illumination pattern produced by the aiming beam on the target area can interfere with the image to be captured by the acquisition beam. A flashing fixed-frequency aiming beam reduces the prominence of the illumination pattern on the target area during image acquisition, but the flashing of the aiming beam is user-perceptible and therefore can be annoying to the user after extended periods of use of the data collection device.